


Mothers Quandary

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fic based on a headcannon I sometimes let my mind consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers Quandary

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI – last time I watched advent children was a while ago so I may be playing very fast and loose with the cannon. Despite this I’m still calling this thing cannon-verse because even if its not it’ll be pretty damn close. 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, experimentation, non-consensual impregnation, Hojo (he’s a fucking warning on his own), mentioned character death
> 
> Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud (because of like one line)
> 
> I have 80+ Kingdom Hearts oneshot/drabble things to post but NOPE let’s break into the ‘May possibly post but not really’ folder because LOGIC

Cloud could vaguely remember back to when he slipped into Hojo’s hands. Between the wilful and chemical amnesia he remembered being carried into the hidden labs, stripped and examined by one of Hojo’s lackeys.

“This one has had intercourse recently,” one of the lab hands said and Cloud could hear Zack shout a threat in the background.

Hojo gave an order and prying fingers and (what he assumed to be) medical devices were pushed into him causing him to let out groans of pain and embarrassment. Zack kept yelling at them, telling them to leave him alone and that he had nothing to do with any of this. Cloud wished he would be quiet, at least then he could pretend the humiliation was private, something he could take to his grave (and the gods were so cruel as to make him unable to even now).

He didn’t know how much time had passed but the intrusions left him. Hojo held a vial in front of Zack’s face and Cloud was too tired from blood loss and exhaustion to even care.

“Is this yours?” Hojo asked and Zack went to lunge at him only to be restrained by the chains that held him down.

“You sick fuck-“

“No matter, we can just compare it to the database – Shinra has all its employees DNA on file, we’ll soon find out.”

Zack gave another fight against his restraints and Cloud could vaguely hear his threats as unconsciousness took him.

Most of his memories of the following years were still lost to him, but he had enough, blurred as they were, to figure out what had happened. A surgery here, his stomach much larger than it ever should be there, and seeing the three ‘clones’ in front of him now gave all the information he needed.

Hojo obviously found a way to accelerate growth because the clones were much older than they should be. Cloud wondered if that was the reason their genetic structure was so unstable. Or perhaps it was their creation, he couldn’t remember if he had been told how the embryos implanted in him had been made, doubted he would have been. To the scientists he was just an incubator at the time, carrying the failsafe in case the experiments on him failed.

He wondered if they carried any of his genetic material or if it was all from the sperm they had removed from him from the brief time he had spent in the general’s embrace (or perhaps something else?). He didn’t exactly understand how it all worked but he was pretty sure you needed two pieces of genetic material to create a child.

The three made demands for their mother and Cloud wanted to laugh at them, to spit how he was right _here_. Call them and Hojo out so the world would know the truth. It was no use though; Hojo was dead and most of his atrocities known. The three would either not believe him or rightly call him incubator, not mother.

He wasn’t their mother. Mother’s cared for their children, loved them, and Cloud knew he was going to put those three down.


End file.
